Hit Or Miss
by City Light Lyrics
Summary: After being exiled by her home for being mutant, Layla ends up at Xavier's school. Now she must learn to deal with her problems, make new friends, and try to understand the mysterious, yet moody, boy who has caught her eye. Eventual Pyro/OC.
1. Prolouge

Okay, so, hi! Yeah, I know it's really short, but it's just the prologue. And I'll have the next chapter up soon.

But, it's gonna be a Pyro/OC story...eventually. I'm going to start them off with just being friends for now. I don't want to rush into it and make it boring. I'm going to **try**to making it interesting and suspenseful. Having said that with my luck, it's probably going to end up boring and predictable. That'll suck. Please review so I'm doing an okay job.

* * *

She couldn't believe that just two weeks ago, everything had been just fine. How could something so horrible happen so quickly? It was all her fault. Every single thing. Every word that she could hear her father yelling at her mother, every tear her mother shed, it was all because of her. She had to leave. This thought stuck her hard in the chest, and she released a quiet sob.

Everyone will be happy if she left. But, she didn't want to leave. She loved her family. She couldn't bear to leave them. She couldn't bear to never see her parents again. To never wake up to the smell of breakfast cooking down stairs. Or to be forced to sit through the baseball game her father watched. Or to hear her little brother's giggle and watch him try to catch their puppy.

"Damn it, Nicole!" Her father yelled, and Layla winced. "She's a mutant! A MUTANT!"

"She's your daughter." Her mother answered weakly. Layla could tell her mother was giving in.

"No, she isn't. Not anymore." Her father argued.

She could turn invisible, so what? She was going to destroy the world. Yeah right. Didn't her father remember how she had cried and sobbed when he had tried to show her how to kill the spider that was in the bathtub? How she would make it her responsibility to feed the stray cat that came over looking for scraps everyday? Doesn't his father remember? Remember her?

"Then what do we do, Noah? What do we do?" Her mother asked.

"She can't stay." Her father said. "We have to kick her out of the house. She'll corrupt our child's mind."

"Where's she gonna go?" Her mother asked.

"It doesn't matter. Just as long as she isn't here."

By this time, Layla was already creeping open her door. The hallway was dim, but she could see the light on downstairs. Silently, she crossed the hallway and shrank back into the darkness, hugging the wall. Inching down the hallway, she came up to her little brothers room. Opening the door, she smiled when she saw him silently sleeping away.

Silently, Layla crawled up to him. He shifted before opening his eyes. "Shhhh." Layla warned him, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Sissy?" He asked, rubbing his eyes.

"It's okay, Morghan." She assured him.

"What's wrong?" He asked her, staring at her face. Layla smiled. He was only six but he was the smartest person Layla had ever met. He could always tell when something was wrong. And he was so serious. Of course, he acted like other little boys, but he was so mature sometimes.

"Nothing, okay? Nothing." She assured him, but it wasn't very convincing, since her voice cracked and fresh tears spilled over her eyes.

"Sissy." He asked worried. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. It's mine." She assured him. There was loud thumping from the stairs, and Layla could hear her father coming up. She quickly gave Morghan a hug. "I love you."

"What's happening?" He asked, frightened, as he sat up. Layla heard her door slam and more thumping. He was coming.

"Just be good. Okay? I'll be right back." She told him. She sobbed. "I'll miss you."

"Where you going?" He asked, his eyes watering.

"What are you doing in here?" The yell came. Layla had barely noticed her father had thrown the door open. "Get away from him!" He screamed at her.

"Sissy!" Her brother said, worried. "Daddy!"

Layla sobbed and her father marched over to her and grabbed her shoulder and pulled her away, throwing her on the ground by his feet. She sobbed and could hear her little brother screaming at her. Pleading for everyone to stop.

"Get up!" He yelled at her but before she could, he grabbed her arm and yanked her up, pushing her against the doorframe.

"Stop!" She said, weakly, but could barely talk, her eyes filled with tears and her choking on sobs.

He didn't say anything, just gabbed her arm and pushed her down the hallway. She saw her mom emerge from her room, carrying a bag. "Layla." She said.

"Mom." Layla begged. "Please."

"I'm sorry." She said.

"Mom!" She screamed.

"Don't talk to her!" Her father yelled at her and pushed her to the stairs. He started to pull her down them, but she lost her balance near the end and fell down them. She knew better and quickly scrambled up, her father already catching up to her and grabbing her arm again, pulling her towards the door.

"No!" She screamed as he opened it. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She cried. Her father pushed her outside and into the yard. "Dad! Please!"

"Shut up." He pushed her into the street. "Don't you ever come back here again!" He yelled at her. "Don't ever talk to my son again. If I ever see you again..." He trailed off. She could see his face growing red from anger. "You don't belong here!" He finally yelled. He turned around and stormed up back to the house.

Hope wormed itself inside of her when she saw her mother emerge. But she was holding Layla's bag. "Mom." Layla sobbed. "Please."

Her mother just walked up to her with a blank expression. She tossed her backpack at her. "You heard Noah." She just said.

"Mom!" Layla screamed, but she knew it was useless. Her mother just turned around and walked back inside, leaving poor little Layla, alone and cold in the street.


	2. Ch 1 Stolen

Thank you, **Certh**, for your awesome review. No, I do not mind criticism. I hope you like this chapter.

And thank you, **Inspired.Butterfly**, it means a lot that you liked the first chapter/prolouge-ish thing. I hope you also enjoy this chapter.

Please read and review!!

P.S. - My next chapter might a little delayed, since my grandma (rich, lives in California, professional hair stylist, my idol) is coming up to visit for a lil bit. And while my parents are off to the airport at this very second, I'm off to the living room to watch That 70's Show. Bye! :)

* * *

Chapter 1 - Stolen

She had only been out in the cold world alone for two weeks. But it was enough to teach her a few things. It wasn't just her father that hated mutants, there was a lot more people like that. So the first thing she learned was to not let anyone in on her secret. It was dangerous. Another, movies never prepare someone for the real world. How many times had she seen a movie and said, "Psh, I could do that." Well, she can't.

Something else, stealing was easier than she had thought. It was so much better than begging or dumpster diving. She was eating better now.

That was what she was currently doing right now. As she strolled down the 7-11 aisle, looking uninterested, she kept her eye on the man behind the cash register. He seemed unmoved, and unspiscious.

That bag of doritos was looking pretty tasty. And that Snicker was just begging her to steal it. Sure, little markets weren't the best healthy wise, but she was able to eat, right? She glanced around, the man was ringing up another customer.

Layla glanced outside the huge windows to plan where she was going to go. Run straight across the street, hop that wood fence, and then dive right down the alley. If she absolutely had to, she could always turn invisible. Before she looked back to nab the snickers and Doritos, a man outside caught her eye. He was leaning against a nice looking car. He was wearing a baseball hat, but he had some funny looking glasses. Then he turned his head her way, and Layla instantly looked away. She glanced up, but he was still watching her.

'Anyways...' she thought to herself, shaking off the shivers. Sighing, she opened her messenger bag and snatched the doritos and shoved them in. Glancing up, the man was still ringing up the same customer. Yes! She could still get the snickers. She smiled to herself before snatching them and shoving them into her bag, closing it quickly.

'Okay.' She breathed. Turning she started for the door. She had her hand on the door. Almost there.

"Hey!" She heard the man yell.

'CRAP!' She thought to herself. Instinct took over and she pushed open the door, ready to make a run for it. She barely made it outside when she felt someone grab her arm.

_"You don't belong here!" _

Anger flared over her and she turned around and kicked the man in the shin. "Don't touch me!" She screamed at him, as he howled in pain. She started to run, but he grabbed her shoulders.

"Listen, girl!" He yelled at her. "Don't you ever do that again, you hear!" She struggled in his grasp, but knew it was probably stupid to start fighting with him. But, she couldn't let him get away with yelling at her. She hated people treating her like that. Even if she did steal from him. She was a stubborn girl.

"Let go, you moron!" She yelled, jerking her arm back, and elbowing him in the stomach.

"Oof!" She could hear the air blow out of him, but his grasp on her only tightened. "THAT'S IT!" He weezed.

"What's going on?" Layla snapped her head up to look at the man with the weird glasses, walking over to them.

"None of you're business!" The man snapped. "This young girl stole from my store and is resisting." He said. He seemed to try to sound all official. He smelt like hot dogs.

"I'm so sorry." The man said, "She's my responsibility." He told hot dog guy, whose name from his name tag read Dirk.

Layla jerked away from his grasp and took a few steps forward. "Is she?" He asked.

"Yeah. I asked her to go in the store for me. She's quite a handful, as you can tell. She promised me she wouldn't do anything stupid." He said, convincingly. "I'm so, so sorry." The man pulled out his wallet and took out two twenties and offered them to the man, Dirk. "I hope this will cover everything that has been done."

Dirk made a sign of eyeing the money entertainingly, as if it wasn't enough money, but still took it. "It'll do." He huffed before walking back into the store.

Layla turned around and started to walk to the wood fence, anyway. But, the man who had helped her grabbed her shoulder, "Whoa. Where do you think you're going?" He asked.

Shrugging his hand off of her, she turned around. "Home." She said, raising her chin and glaring at him.

He chuckled. "Layla, you don't have a home." He said.

Layla froze. "Who are you?" She instantly snapped at him,. taking a step back.

"Scott Summers. And I'm like you. I'm a mutant. I'm from Xavier's school for the Mutants." He told her. "And we would like for you to come back with me there."

"We?" She asked.

"Yes, Xavier. The man who runs the school. He knows about your situation and wants to offer you a place to stay. A home." He said.

"What's the catch?" Layla asked.

"You'd have to attend school." He said, smiling.

"Xavier's School for Mutants?" She asked, and the man nodded. Yes, she had heard about this place. How it was a safe place for Mutants to go and everything. "How do I really know you're a mutant?" She asked.

He smiled and his hand went to the side of his weird glasses. The pale red line in the middles, which she guessed was the glasses part of it, brightened up in a red color, but he smiled and dropped his hand. "That's it?" Layla asked him, a little disappointed. You're eyes can light up? Like a flashlight?"

"No. My eyes are like built in lasers. My glasses help me control it. It wouldn't be wise to use my power in broad daylight, with humans around." He informed her.

"Oh...okay." She finally said, not agreeing to go with him, but not closing him off for persuasion.

* * *

You guys were totally right! My clumsy mind never thought about the risks of him using his powers. I hope that's a lot better!


	3. Ch 2 Vulnerable

**Certh**, I totally understand what you're saying, thanks. I never gave that a second thought. I went back and changed it, though. I hope it's a lot better.

Thank you SO much **Ratdogtwo**! I love the fact that someone actuallys likes my story, lol.

I get the whole famous thing **Inspired.Butterfly**, don't worry. And I really appreciate the thought. And like I told Certh, I went back and changed that part. Hopefully it's a lot more believable. And thanks so much for your support.

P.s. - Last night I found out I'm going to California for a month to go live with my grandma!! It's going to be awesome! I leave on the 23rd. Can't wait! Which brings me to the point I most likely won't be able to post new chapters while I'm there, so I'm going to do my best to post a lot more quickly before I leave.

Chapter 2 - Vulnerable

It was like a mansion. So huge. The gate slowly opened up for them, and Layla glanced at the barely visible sign stating what it was. Xavier's school for Mutants. She instantly sat up straight in her seat and peered curiously out the window as the car slowly strolled up to the mansion. Which seemed odd, how slow they were going, after going near the 80's and 90's for the past hour. That crazy maniac driver.

"How old are you?" Scott asked her.

That was the first thing he's said to her since about 20 minutes after she got in his car.. "I turned sixteen last week." She told him.

"Oh." He said. "Happy birthday."

"Yeah." She said. Then added barely over a whisper. "Happy birthday."

"How often do you use your power?" He asked her.

She looked over at him, but he was concentrating on driving. What was with these questions? "Only when absolutely necessary." She explained.

"Why?"

She wanted to explain to him. Vent to him. It was the reason she was on the streets in the first place. The reason why she was so miserable. "Cause..." She said, but didn't add on. He shot her a glance, expectantly. She wondered what color his eyes were. He had explained to her that he couldn't take the glasses off, or else he wouldn't have control of his power. How he had been wearing those glasses for about fifteen years. He was still waiting for her to answer. "What if I get caught?" She asked.

"It's not a crime." He answered, seriously.

"You're right." She told him. "Not yet, anyways." Everyone sure acted as though it was.

Scott was silent to her the rest of the time till he parked in an indoor parking lot. "Okay, let's go." He told her. She watched him get out of the car, before getting out herself and scurrying up to him.

It really was a mansion. The ceilings were so high, the hallways so wide. There must have been ten doors just in this one hallway. "Where are we going?" She squeaked, staying close to him.

"To see Xavier." He told her.

A herd of kids walked past them, laughing and talking. A few glanced her way curiously, and Layla had never felt so vulnerable. She watched as a few kids walked into an elevator. AN ELEVATOR!

Still pondering that thought, she jumped out of surprise when the wall slid open. Scott glanced down at her, but didn't say anything. "We're here." Was all he said as he walked into the room. She quickly followed him.

There was a few empty chairs, maybe twenty or so, facing a large desk with a bald man behind it. Layla watched him, and he in return watched her.

'Hello, Layla'

Layla frowned and instantly grabbed Scott's arm. He looked down at her, "It's okay. This is Xavier." He told her.

She pulled her hand back down to her side, but continued to frown. "Hi?" She asked.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Xavier said, smiling friendly.

"Yes." Was all she answered, nodding.

Xavier chuckled. "I'm sure you have a lot of questions."

"Not really. Only a few, in fact." She answered, and his smile broadened. Had she said something funny? He made a gesture, whish she assumed meant for her to asked said questions. "How did you find me?"

"My machine, named Cerebro, using my powers helps me locate anybody. Human and Mutant alike." He answered.

"And your power is...?" She asked.

"Telepathy, telekinesis." He answered. "Among other things."

"Oh. Okay." She answered, nodding. She opened her mouth to say something else, but a herd of kids bustled into the room. Someone walked past her, bumping her with his shoulder, causing her to stumble a step further. He turned around to look at her. No apology, no smile. Just a blank if not curious expression. Well. She just stared right back at him. After a moment she frowned fiercely and her brow wrinkled in confusion. He gave a smirk, mostly to himself, before sitting down in a seat.

"Scott, do you mind showing Layla her new room?" Xavier asked.

Scott placed a hand on Layla's shoulder and turned around. Layla followed him, but not before throwing a glance over her shoulder at the boy.

Scott led her down a series of hallways, and only after about a minute Layla was lost. Finally he stopped at a door and opened it for her. "This is your room, where you will be staying." He told her. He turned to leave, but she grabbed his arm.

"Wait!" She pleaded. He stopped and looked at her. "I'm lost." He just chuckled before closing the door. "Well!"

Turning around, she examined the room. The walls were blue, with a wood lining at about 1/3 up the wall. There were too sides of the room. One had a bed on the right side, close to the window, with a dresser by it. The other side had another bed, placed in the middle of the back wall. There was a dresser near it, with a stereo on it, and posters everywhere. She walked over and sat her bag down on the bed she guessed was hers, on the right side of the room, and walked over to the dresser. It was tall, consisted of six drawers. She opened each one and saw nothing inside. Turning around, she opened her bag and took out her clothes. Two shirts, a jacket, and a pair of jeans. That's about it. All her mother packed in her bag. It barely took up one drawer.

Then she saw the bag of Doritos and the snickers. She sighed before placing them back in the bag and placing it on the floor, before collapsing on the bed.


	4. Ch 3 Theres A Class For This

Yay! Happy fourth of July! So I decided to post a new chapter in honor of the holiday. Plus, I was just having a really good day and is in a super good mood, :).  
Thanks **Inspired.Butterfly**. Sorry it was boring. I hope this chapter isn't. It's got some Pyro/Layla interaction, though, so yay! I always enjoy trying to play his character. I hope my protray of him was somewhat close. And, oh no, of course not. I love writing this! And thanks, I'm sure I will. I've never been to California really.  
Your right, **Certh**, another small detail I didn't think of. He is usually referred to as Professor Xavier. And yeah about the 'I'm lost' part. I'm trying to keep her human :).  
**Saiyu**. Thanks so much! I really enjoy writing. I'm glad you like reading it. I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3 - There's A Class For This

Later that day, a girl, whose name she already forgot, showed her to a shower. She also gave Layla a few clothes, which still had the tags on them. Layla was very grateful and did feel bad about not remembering her name. Irene? Ursula? Oh, well, it was useless. She'll find out eventually, considering she was going to be her roommate.

She also loaned her a few school supplies, like notebooks and writing essentials. Layla had always been in the smart classes. Was always a few grades ahead of the rest of the kids her age. Except Math. She was only just barely passing that class, thank the man who ever invented calculators. But, then again, as soon as she left the classroom, she forgot everything she had just learned. Layla had the worst memory ever. She could only remember the useless things, like what color shirt the weatherman was wearing from a few days ago.

Besides, she wasn't finding much motive to listen to anything the teachers were teaching. Nope, she just sat there, staring at them, lost in thought, or maybe giving every other kid in the room a fake power or name. It was actually entertaining and made the class periods go by super fast.

Like, right now, she sat in the back of the classroom, everyone looking away from her. One by one she examined everybody, assigning them their alter egos. She was just finishing up with "Carla" who could turn off any light just by clapping. Her eyes moved to the boy sitting diagonal in front of her to her left. Instant recognition swept over her when she recognized him as the rude boy who pushed her on her first day.

She smiled evily. She was going to give him, in her book, a horrible power and name, just for that. Let's see...his name shall be the cashiers name, Dirk. And his power shall be to have super fart. It was very childish and immature, but she didn't care about that right now. Maybe she got those ideas from her little brother. But, she smiled widely to herself. Nobody messes with Layla Charme. Take that.

Just then he turned around and looked at her. Not knowing what to do, she froze. 'Oh my God, what if he can read minds?' She panicked. 'Wait, why would I care?'

At that, new found courage swept over her and she smirked, raising an eyebrow, challenging him. He stared at her for a moment. "It's not polite to stare." Layla whispered.

"Being polite is cliché." He informed her.

"Thank you, for that valuable information." She said, sarcastically. He turned back around and Layla knew she had won. She felt smug.

"John is really annoying, I apologize." Someone whispered, and Layla turned to look at the boy sitting to her right. He had short curly like hair and a friendly smile.

"I'm sorry, who?" She asked.

"John." He said, gesturing towards rude boy Dirk.

"Oh." She said.

"I'm Bobby." He whispered.

"Layla." She answered.

"My other name is Iceman." She could guess what his power was. But, was disappointed in the superhero name he had chosen for himself. Couldn't he have come up with something less original? "What's your mutant name?"

Layla smiled. During her two days staying at here, she had learned that these people gave themselves "mutant" names, and had come up with a few for herself. Unfortunately The Invisible Girl had been taken by the girl from the Fantastic Four. "Vanish." she said, proudly. To the point, but clever.

He smiled and nodded. "So, what's your power?" Layla hesitated before frowning. She wanted her name to convey that she could turn invisible. Darn. "I'm just kidding." He joked, and Layla smiled, happy again. "Hey, so I was thinking, if you want, you could join me for lunch. Since you're new and I'm sure you don't know anyone." So he was one of those kids. The do-gooders, show-the-new-kid-around kids. But she couldn't complain, she would appreciate it.

"Um...okay." Layla answered, nodding. The rest of the class went by quickly, as she picked up where she left off with the alter ego game. As soon as class was out, Bobby was by her side to walk with her. They had just walked out of the room, when John, a.k.a. Dirk, walked past her, and she was pretty sure, purposely bumping her with his shoulder. He didn't even look back this time.

She just shook her head, and listened to Bobby as he started to talk to her about the school. He led her to the kitchen and she watched him as he pulled out some already made sandwich's from the fridge, apparently for anyone that felt hungry, and led her outside. There was a picnic table; painted with a pale red color that Layla wouldn't have thought someone would ever paint a picnic table that color.

Her breath almost caught in the back of her throat when she saw John sitting at it. And her heart quickened when Bobby walked over to it and sat down. Layla followed his move and sat down next to him, hesitantly. "Hey John." Bobby greeted him, smiling. John was sitting on the opposite side of them. So, they were friends. "This is Layla."

John looked up at her, with a bored expression. "Hey." He said. It wasn't friendly, but then again, not hostile.

Layla did her best to conjure up a friendly smile, though. "Hi." She said, wanting to resolve any differences they had. She just got here, she didn't need an enemy to worry about. She noticed he wasn't eating anything, just lounging there, opening and closing a lighter. Did he smoke? Layla shuddered. Her old friend and her had tried that once. Layla didn't even make it through one cigarette. She hated it. They told her it got easier, but she just couldn't see that. Plus, a few days later they had a segment about smoking in health class and the whole scare tactic had definitely worked on her.

"She's new, so be nice. You don't need to scare her off." Bobby warned him.

"Oh, he doesn't scare me." Layla said, smiling. John watched her, and the curiosity was definitely clear in his eyes.

"Yeah?" He asked, and Layla nodded. "Well, what does?"

"To be honest, planes." She said, and Bobby chuckled. "And water. You know, lakes and oceans."

"Well, then you definitely shouldn't fear me." He informed her.

"John is pyrokenitic." Bobby informed her. "He can manipulate fire."

"Really?" She asked. Just then two girls walked up, and Layla instantly recognized the girl who had helped her.

"Hi, Kitty. Hi Iris." He greeted them as they took their seats, Kitty by John and Iris by Layla. Iris. That was her name. "Iris, Kitty, this is Layla. She's new."

"I know." Iris answered. "We've met." She answered. "But, by the way, I've been curious. What is your power?"

"My power?" Layla asked. It was funny how casual they were with all this stuff. Well, of course, it wasn't like it was a secret for all them. They were ALL mutants. But it would take a bit before Layla got used to it. "Invisibility."

"That's awesome." Kitty said. Layla looked up and saw John wasn't even looking at them. He was staring off someplace else. Probably thinking or something.

"So, why'd you come here?" Bobby asked. "Why not stay home?"

Layla frowned. But, then regretted it, cause everyone seemed awkward at her sudden depression. "Oh, I just didn't belong." Layla answered. "But, Kitty, what's your power?" She asked, changing the subject.

"I can walk through walls. And other things." She answered, smiling. She started to tell Layla a story about when she first arrived here. Layla glanced at John and saw him staring at her, with a blank expression. After a second, she found herself staring back at him. He smirked and flicked open his lighter, releasing a small flame. Layla watched curiously as the flame crawled over slowly to his other hand, forming into a ball, and growing bigger. He was watching it, smiling. Layla was memorized. Just then, he snapped his hand closed and it disappeared. Her eyes traveled from his hands to his face. He was smiling as he watched her.

"I'll see you later." He told her as he stood up and walked off.

Layla just turned her attention back to Kitty, who was still talking. No one seemed to notice he had left. Or that he had ever been there.


	5. Ch 4 Innocent

Sorta went on a roll with this chapter, so it's a lot longer than my rest. Some Layla/John encounters. Plus, it helps me tie in the first xmen movie. It doesn't comletely focus around that plot, but it helps me bring myself to the second movie, where the main plost and stories in that movie are essential with my story, if that makes sense.

I appreciate that,** Saiyu**, and here is more!  
This chapter should definitly be longer than the rest, **Inspired.Butterfly**. I hope you enjoys it. And if I haven't said it before, thanks!  
**Takerslady. **Thanks. And yeah, I like writing Layla/John parts. I try to right them just perfectly so that it doesn't seem that they really like each other, but that they dislike the other. And I try to keep Layla from being able to guess what John is thinking or what he'll say next.

Please read and review!

Chapter 4 - Innocent

It had been a week. Already she was adopting new routines. She was even learning to live with Iris's annoying habits. Like the way she hung posters over every inch of her side of the room. Or the way she loved to blast her stereo. But Layla also admired her in some areas. Like her boldness and the way she never cared what someone thought of her. The way she could actually make purple highlights work. And the way she wasn't afraid to wear a neon green and pink shirt with a truly mesmerizing bright purple skirt. It was truly amazing some of the things she wore. And how they actually worked for her. Layla was sure if she ever tried some of Iris's outfits, she would just look like a colorblind idiot.

But she had been adopted into their friendship group. It consisted of Bobby, Iris, Kitty, and John. And her now. And they were cool. And John was being less mysterious and annoying and was actually having conversations with her, whenever he felt the need to embrace them with his presence. But she was beginning to understand him. He was a troublemaker, and an attention seeker. But Layla liked him.

A headache was about to embrace her, however, after listening to Iris blast her music for almost a half hour. Normally, Layla was great at toning it out, but it was hard to read and do that at the same time. She was just glad it was just punk pop like stuff, and not anything like hip hop/rap or metal. That would drive Layla up the wall. She can't stand that sort of music. Music wasn't really her thing and she didn't have a specific genre of music she liked, but she knew what she didn't like.

Releasing a groan, she lazily got up of the bed, saving her place in her book and hurried towards the door.

"Hey, since you're leaving, can you grab me a soda?" Iris called. Layla glanced back at her. She was lying on her bed, flipping the pages of a magazine.

"Yeah." Layla said as she closed the door behind her. She wondered if this place had any Alieve or Tylenol. As well as where she could get some if it did. If she was going to get a soda for Iris, she might as well start looking there.

Another thing was she learned where everything was. She no longer had to stop and ask for directions from someone who was walking by.

Coming into the kitchen now, she noticed nobody was in it. Sighing, she walked over to the cupboards and began to open them up one by one, rummaging through them. So far all she found was some cereal, some bread, and a half gone jar of peanut butter.

"What are you looking for?"

Layla jumped and the box of pops tarts she was holding fell to the ground. She looked up to see John leaning against the doorway. "Any sort of pain reliever?" She said, picking up pop tarts and shoving them back in the cupboard and closing it.

"Why?" He asked, although he sounded very uninterested.

"Headache." She answered moving over to the counter drawers.

"Well you aren't going to find them in here." He informed her. "You're going to have to ask Jean." He moved over to the counter island and jumped up to sit on the edge.

"Who?" Layla asked turning around to look at him.

"Dr. Grey. Cyclops girl." He told her, raising her eyebrows. His tone insisted it was the most obvious thing in the world and she was completely stupid for not knowing.

"Scott has a girl?" Layla asked as she sighed and walked over to the fridge and grabbed Iris's soda. It was Dr. Pepper. Layla hated Dr. Pepper with a burning passion, but Iris made it very clear to Layla that it was God's gift to mankind.

"Fiancé." He told her, as she turned around and leaned against the counter, facing him. It was silent for a moment as Layla placed the ice cold can to her forehead and enjoyed the shiver that ran down her spine.

"So why are you here?" She asked him.

He just stared at her for a moment and Layla thought he wouldn't answer. Finally he just shrugged. The soda can had already grown warm and was now just annoying her so she dropped it from her forehead. He obviously wasn't trying to have a conversation so maybe she should just leave and find this Jean Grey.

She was just about to leave when he spoke. "How come you don't use your power?"

"Huh?" She asked, caught off guard.

"You've been here a week and I haven't seen you use your power once." He told her.

"What are you, keeping tabs on me?" She asked.

"You haven't answered my question." He said. Boy was he being stubborn.

"I don't know." Layla sighed, shrugging. "Just no use for it. Who wants to be invisible."

"Show me." He told her.

"What?" Layla asked, chuckling.

"I want to see you invisible." He told her, shrugging.

"That made no sense." Layla said, chuckling.

"But you still know what I mean." He said.

Layla sighed, but placed the soda on the counter and concentrated on her power. She closed her eyes and when she opened them, she looked down at her hands and couldn't see them. It had been a while since she last used her power purposely. Sometimes she would trigger it accidentally.

"So you weren't lying." He said, smiling, but his eyes seemed to look right past her.

"Why would I lie?" She asked, appalled.

He shrugged. "Sometimes people do weird things." He told her.

She smiled as she crept towards him, walking on the balls of her feet so she didn't make a sound. She reached out and flicked him on the shoulder. His hand shot up to his shoulder, but his eyes still scanned the kitchen.

Layla couldn't help but laugh. His eyes looked right at her, but she knew he couldn't see her. "Careful." He warned.

"Why?" Layla asked, leaning forward barely brushing her fingers on his arm, and he swatted the air, but Layla sidestepped. "I'll stop." She told him. She let go off the power and became invisible. It felt weird. It always does when she stops using her power and exposes herself to the world. Just a weird feeling she gets. That was also a reason why she never used her power.

And then she heard that noise. The flick and click of him opening and closing his lighter. His eyes were trained on her, but he kept doing it. Suddenly her headache intensified. It was so annoying. She could have toned it out, like Iris's music, but she couldn't concentrate on doing that.

"Stop it." Layla ordered him, looking at the lighter. He opened it and closed it one last time, but didn't continue. Her eyes moved to his, and even though he tried to keep a blank expression, she could tell he was angry for that. Obviously he really didn't like to be told what to do.

He jumped down and walked past her, bumping her with his shoulder. "Jean should be teaching Math right now." He called to her as he left.

After a moment, she sighed and grabbed Iris's soda and headed out of the kitchen. It wasn't worth looking all over the school for a lady she never met, just for some pain reliever for her headache. She knew she had angered John, but also knew she had been forgiven when he told her where to find Jean. He was so weird. She just didn't want to deal with it right now.

The next day was when stuff started to get weird. For one there was a new girl. Her name was Rogue, and she would be sharing a room with Kitty, which probably meant they would be friends.

Also, during Physics, Layla had been just waiting for the clock to hit 12:30 so the period could end. But, she also concentrated on what Professor Xavier was saying, cause every time her mind would wonder off and she would stop listening, he would mentally tell her to listen. It was a little creepy, but Layla would snap back any way.

Two seconds before she would be excused for class, the door burst open. Layla instantly jumped and looked around to seen a strange looking man standing there, breathing heavily. He had strange looking hair and a half zipped sweater, and you could see his chest.

"Class is over, kids." Professor Xavier told them and Layla stood up, grabbing her things and following Bobby out. Layla was trying to keep with Bobby's pace, but gave up and slowed to her natural stroll. She smiled when she saw Scott was walking down the hallway towards the room she had just left, but another woman, Storm, was following him.

"Hey, Scott." Layla called to him as he passed her. He gave her a glance and nodded. When Layla turned back to focus on following Bobby she saw a red haired woman briskly walking to the room. Layla pretended to drop her book and kneeled down to pick it up as she watched over her should the woman go through the door. They had left it open and she could see Scott's back.

Standing back up, she turned to her left and walked out of their view before circling around to sneak up the wall closer to the door.

"I believe you've already met Dr. Jean Grey." She heard Professor Xavier's voice. So the red-haired woman was Jean, "Scott's girl". Layla listened as he continued. "You're in my school for the gifted. For mutants. You'll be safe here from Magneto."

"What's a Magneto?" It was a gruff and strange voice, and Layla guessed it belonged to the strange man. Layla turned to lean on her right shoulder.

"A very powerful mutant who believes a war is brewing between mutants and the rest of humanity. I've been following his activities for sometime. The man who attacked you is an associate of his called Sabretooth."

Just then someone grabbed her shoulder and pushed her back against the wall. Layla almost gasped before realizing it was John. He looked like he was about to open his mouth to speak, but Layla's hand shot up to clamp over his mouth. He instantly shoved her away and stepped back, his eyebrows narrowing. New tactic. Layla brought her finger up to her lips and gave him a warning glance before turning back to press her ear near the door.

"Sabretooth?" The man asked with a small chuckle. "Storm? What do they call you? Wheels?"

Layla glanced back at John as he stepped back closer to her, before looking back at the floor, concentrating. "Spying?" He whispered.

"It'll be getting caught if you don't shut up." She said, shooting him a glance. He just smirked.

"This is the stupidest thing I've ever heard." The man said. "Cyclops, right?" Layla heard struggling before the man spoke again. "Wanna get out of my way?"

Layla placed her hand on Johns shoulder before concentrating on her power and turning invisible, peering around the corner into the room. She frowned when she saw the man had a rough hold of Scott's jacket, glaring down at him. She saw Scott peer past the man at Xavier.

"Logan. It's been almost fifteen years, hasn't it? Living from day to day, moving from place to place? With no memory who or what you are."

"Shut up." The man hissed.

Layla felt John swat her arm, before grabbing it with both hands. She turned around to glare at him, but couldn't see him. "John?" She whispered, frightened as she stepped back, pulling her arm away and letting herself become visible again.

He instantly reappeared, looking down at his hands. "Whoa." He breathed. Layla watched him for a moment before remembering the people in the room. She heard footsteps coming towards the door and instantly grabbed John's shoulders and turned them invisible.

She saw the strange looking man, apparently Logan, walk out of the room, followed by Professor Xavier, Scott, Storm, and Dr. Grey. But Professor Xavier stopped and turned to look at Layla and John. He chuckled. "I know you're there." He told them. Layla slowly let go of John, slipping back into visibility. "It's the wise to try and spy on me. Scott, take care of them, please? Show them to where they are supposed to be."

He watched as the other walked off before walking over to John and Layla. He looked like he was about to say something, but Layla spoke first.

"Is he mad?" She asked him.

"Who, the professor? No. If he didn't want you to listen, you wouldn't have been able to hear a word." Scott told her, placing a hand on John's shoulder and walking, Layla beside him. She watched as John shrugged off his hand and trailed behind them.

"That guy's a jerk." Layla told Scott.

"Who?" He asked.

"Logan or whatever. He seems like a jerk." She explained.

Scott paused. "He's been through a lot."

"So have I, but you don't see me shoving you around." Layla said.

"I doubt you could." He said, chuckling.

"Yeah I could." And then to demonstrate her point grabbed his arm with both hands and tried to push him, but he hardly move. "No I can't." She said, giving up. She her John chuckle, laughing at her, but she ignored him. "What's his power, anyways?"

"Umm...he has super healing, super senses, and claws that come out of his knuckles." He seemed to be choosing his words slowly.

"Well, yeah, but you have laser vision. You could take him out before he could even touch you. I mean, if someone tried to attack me, I'll I could do would be hide." Layla said, wrinkling her nose. "You and John both have awesome powers."

"Be lucky you have the power that you have and not something worse." Scott warned her.

"That new girl can't even touch anybody without killing them." Layla glanced back at John.

"Here, you guys go have lunch." He said, stopping by the kitchen. He turned around to leave and started walking away.

"Bye, Scott!" Layla called to him.

"Bye!" He called back before turning a corner.

When Layla turned back around, and saw John walking away. She rushed up to his side. "How come you came to find me, anyway?"

"What?" He asked, looking at her. "Oh, Bobby said he was walking with you and when he turned around you were gone. He started freaking out and asked me to go find you."

"Well sometimes Bobby walks too fast." Layla said.

"Actually, you walk really slow." John told her.

"Well, we're keeping step right now." She said, glancing down at their feet.

"No, I'm just walking slow for you." He told her.

"Oh...thanks, I guess?" She asked. They walked in silence as they made it outside. Layla learned that they sat at the exact same picnic everyday. She was tempted to whip out a paintbrush every time she saw it.

John sat down by Iris and Bobby, while Layla sat next to Kitty. "Where did you go, Layla?" Bobby asked her.

"She was asking Cyclops some questions on the homework." John explained.

"Oh. Okay." Bobby said. Layla shot John a questioning glance, but he just winked at her. Layla just turned to listen to Kitty talk about the new girl, Rogue.


	6. Ch 5 Say Anything

Thanks, **Saiyu**, that's what I was going for :).  
I hope I can, thanks, **Ratdogtwo.  
**Yeah, it suddenly just occured to me, **Takerslady**. They sorta get along in this chapter.  
He he, I don't know, **Inspired.Butterfly.** I sorta was thinking that in the back of my mind when I was writing those parts. I think I was just mirroring my crush on him into the story ;). Yeah, I felt bad my last few chapters were so short, I made it extra long. And I feel I owe it to my readers, :).

This chapter is basically just a big long Pyro and Layla scene. I don't really know how I feel about it. But it's 12:26 in the morning, I've re-read like a hundred times, and I just hope you wonderful people like it.

* * *

Chapter 5 - Say Anything

The next day she was late to class. She didn't know why, just some how when she arrived, everyone was in their seats and the teacher was about to begin class. Maybe she was walking extra slow for some reason. I'll she knew now was the only free seat was next to John at his table. Sighing, she silently walked over and pulled out the chair, sitting down. He threw her a glance before looking back up at Storm.

John was cool, Layla really liked him, but he wasn't the easiest person to be around. Like Bobby. Layla could talk to Bobby without having to worry about him getting mad and walking away, or glaring at her if she told him to do something. Bobby was nice and predictable. John was moody and strange. He was also stubborn and could sometimes be bitter or cocky.

Releasing a sigh, Layla wondered what she would do today, other than listen. And then he spoke.

"I'm gonna ditch class next period, wanna come with me?"

"What?" Layla asked, looking at him, but he wasn't looking at her.

"You heard me." He told her.

Layla frowned. "Why would I ditch class?"

"Well, it's not like you pay much attention in class anyways." John pointed out.

"And how do you figure that?" She asked him.

"Oh come on, it's obvious." He told her. Layla was silent for a moment as she used her pencil to draw circles around the hole punched circles in her notebook. "You don't have to if you don't want to."

"Okay." She sighed.

"Okay what?" John asked her.

"Okay, let's ditch."

The class period seemed to go by quicker than Layla had expected. John hadn't talked to her the rest of the time. When they were dismissed, Layla watched as Bobby smiled at her before walking out of the classroom with Rogue.

"Whoa. Looks like you've been replaced." John said, smirking.

"Shut up." Layla said, rolling her eyes.

"And with someone who can actually walk fast enough for him." John teased her as they walked out of the classroom and started down the hall.

"I said shut up." Layla warned him, but trying not to smile.

"Look on the bright side. You've still got me." He told her.

"Are you sure that's the bright side?" She snapped, and he chuckled.

They rounded a corner and Layla hadn't even realized they had strayed from everyone else. Then John placed his hand on her shoulder. "Okay, do your thing." He told her.

"My thing?" She asked him, looking at him, and he smirked. Layla sighed and concentrated, before she knew it they were invisible. It got easier and easier every time. "Where are we going again?"

"Just follow me." He said, and began walking, pulling Layla along.

"Okay, just don't let go." She warned him. She heard him sigh, almost annoyed, before his hand slipped down her arm and grabbed a hold of her wrist, pulling her along at his quick pace.

"Stop stomping around." He hissed at her after a moment.

Layla didn't reply, just tried to step lightly. Finally they stopped at a door and John opened it, pulling her in. "This is my room."

"Way to go genius." He said, letting her go and closing the door.

"Why did we come here?" Layla asked, letting herself become visible.

John walked over to Iris's beanbag chair she kept at the foot of her bed and sat down in it, saying sarcastically, "Cause I didn't feel like hanging out in the professors room today."

Layla almost laughed out loud of the image of him sitting in the bright purple beanbag chair. She just shook her head and placed her notebooks on the bedside table and flopped down on her bed, her feet resting on her pillow and leaning on her elbows, her hands cupping her face. "Is the only reason you asked me was because you could use my invisibility?" She asked him after a moment.

He was silent for a moment before answering. "No. I've ditched class long before you and your power were here." He explained.

"Then why did you ask me?" She inquired.

"I wanted to see if you would." He said, shrugging. "Don't go feeling special, I've asked others." He told her.

"You're a jerk." She told him, picking at her sweater sleeve. "Who else have you asked?"

He sighed, completely ignoring her jerk comment. "Bobby...Iris...Kitty...Pete...and a few others." He told her. "But you're the only one to say yes."

"So you were just testing me...sizing me up in a way?" Layla asked.

"Pretty much." He answered.

"Oh. Okay." She said. She released a bored sigh and crossed her arms and leaned her chin on them. "What now?"

"I can only manipulate fire, you know." He told her.

"I know." Layla said, nodding.

"I can't create it." He told her.

"I know." She answered again.

"That's why I carry my lighter around." He told her.

"I know." She answered for the third time. She looked up at him and he was watching her carefully. "I know what you're trying to do. Make it seem like you don't have an awesome power." Then she lifted her head. "Are you trying to comfort me?" She asked, a smile spreading on her lips.

"No." He answered quickly.

"Yes! Yes you are, you big softy!" She accused him, sitting up.

"No, I'm not!" He argued.

"You're trying to make me feel better about my power!" She said, excitedly, a huge smile on her face. "You're so sweet, I could hug you!"

"I'll set you on fire if you do." He warned her.

Layla just chuckled before laying back down. They were silent for a moment. "Who's the kid?"

"Huh?" Layla asked. He pointed past her to her light. She glanced behind her and saw what he was looking at. There was a small strip of five pictures. The kind you get from those booths. It was pinned to the edge of her lamp, hanging down. It was wrinkled in some places. After her parents kicked her out, she discovered it was in one of her pants pockets. Her mom must have picked up some of her dirty pants and shoved them in the bag. She remembered when they got that. Just minutes before her parents found out she was a mutant. "My little brother, Morghan." She told him.

"When was it taken?" He asked.

"Almost a month ago." Layla answered. "My family was just coming out of the movie theaters and my little brother saw one of those photo booths and begged and begged my parents to let us get some pictures. They finally agreed. They can never say no to him, he is so spoiled. So we took the pictures and were heading outside. My cell phone started to ring, my friend was calling me. I took my phone out of my pocket and was about to answer it when I heard screaming. I guess I walked into the middle of the road. And a car was coming. I looked up and the only thing I could do was hold up my hands and close my eyes. It swerved out of the way, hitting a light pole. But when I looked back at my family, they just stood there. It was like they were looking at me, but couldn't see me."

"You turned invisible?" John asked her.

"Yeah. My first time. My parents flipped. They were very anti-mutant." Layla gave a hollow chuckle.

"That really sucks." He told her, and Layla gave a lively chuckle.

"Yeah, kicked me out on the streets, where Scott picked me up." Layla laughed. "I was pinching some Doritos at a 7-11. The cashier caught me as I was running away, but Scott convinced him to let me go."

"So that's why you like him so much." John said.

"What are you talking about?" Layla asked.

"Are you kidding? You light up at just the mention of his name!" He told her.

"I do not!" Layla protested, but was trying not to giggle. Then John smiled. Not smirked, but smiled.

They were silent for a moment before John laughed out of nowhere. "What?" Layla asked.

"I just can't get over your face when Bobby walked out of the classroom with Rogue." John said.

"What are you talking about?" Layla asked, humor not in her voice.

"You looked so confused and almost hurt." John told her. "And surprised."

"Bobby can do whatever he likes." Layla snapped.

"But obviously he got over you and moved right to Rogue." John teased her.

"What do you mean got over me?" Layla asked.

"Are you serious? He was following you around like a little puppy. And then as soon as a prettier girl shows up, you're gone." John said.

"It's not like that and you know it." Layla snapped.

"It most certainly is." John told her.

"Shut up, your a big jerk." Layla almost yelled at him.

"You're just hurt cause you know I'm right." John said, smirking, satisfied.

Layla groaned in annoyance and flipped over onto her back and stared up at the ceiling. "You always think you're so much better than everyone else."

"And you're so high and mighty?" John asked her, his voice growing hostile.

"And you're so freaking moody! If I say one thing that makes you mad, you get freaking pissed off!" Layla snapped at him.

"That's because you don't think before you speak. You're always saying the most stupidest things!" He told her.

"At least when I speak, I'm not trying to hurt someone else!" She snapped at him.

"And I am?" He asked.

"Yes, you are! You always act like you're so pissed off at everyone. That you're the victim, when nobody tried to hurt you! I'm always trying to put up with you, cause I know that there's a human being down there. Maybe I was wrong!"

There was silence for the longest time, and Layla closed her eyes, bringing her hands up to her face.

"Maybe I was wrong about you too." He muttered.

"Oh, yeah?" Layla snapped. "And what did you think about me?"

"I was hoping you weren't as immature as you really are." He snapped.

"I'M the immature one?" Layla gave a hollow chuckle.

"Yeah, you are! And don't try to turn this around on me!" He yelled at her.

"I can do what ever the Hell I like!" She yelled. "And I can say whatever I like! From the moment I saw you, I could tell you had a chip on your shoulder. Like you were SO much better than everyone else. You try to seem so tough, but you know what? It's all an act. Cause you are so pathetic. You're so insecure and you don't want anyone to know what you're really like!"

"Well, you know what? You're just another prissy little pissed off girl. You act like your so much different than everyone else." He gave a hollow chuckle. "THAT'S the real act! You're just like everyone else. At least I know who I am."

Layla covered her face with her hands and sighed. "How come you haven't stormed out of here yet?" She asked, the anger gone from her voice. He didn't reply. So Layla just laid there in the silence, her thoughts going through her head. And then she started to laugh. The really hard kind of laughter where her stomach started to hurt, and she rolled over on to her stomach and buried her face into the blankets. After a moment she got control over herself and looked up. He was watching her with a blank expression. "We just had a fight over absolutely NOTHING!" And then he smirked, as if realizing. "We're so stupid!"

"You might be. I'm not the one that started it." He pointed out.

"Oh, so now you're going with the whole, 'you started it' fight? Who's the immature one now!" She said, laughing. He just shook his head, but only smirked. "Laugh, John."

"I don't want to." He said, his voice guarded.

"Fine." Layla said, but smiled.


	7. Ch 6 Our Time Now

I'm not quite sure about this chapter. But I needed it for my next chapter. Which will be up by tomorrow.  
And 23 reviews, whooo! You guys totally rock!!

**Ratdogtwo**, thanks :) I super-duper appreciate it!  
Thanks, **Saiyu!** I have super fun writing them together. I'm always plotting new ways to get them together :)  
I'm glad you liked it, **Takerslady**!! Here's the next chapter.  
**Jinx of the 2nd Law, **I appreciate your review. And, whoa! Goddess of the rainbow? Seriously? I had absolutely NO IDEA, that's funny! I actually named her from that one Goo Goo Dolls song, Iris, hehehehe :)  
Thanks, **randomxinsanity!** I'm super glad you like it! And I love putting Layla and John together :) They are so much fun.

* * *

Chapter 6 - Our Time Now

"Layla! Lay! Wake up!"

"Go back to bed Morghan..." Layla swatted at the hand on her shoulder before rolling over.

"Layla, you idiot, WAKE UP!"

"What!" Layla asked sitting up.

"You'll never believe this!" Iris said, jumping onto Layla's bed, kneeing her in the thigh while she did so.

"What time is it?" Layla asked.

"I don't know, one or two? Same thing either way you slice it." She said. "But guess what! I guess Rogue crept out of her room and into Logans. She woke him up, and he was so surprised his stabbed her through the chest with his claws!"

"What!?" Layla asked, wide awake now.

"No, but get this! She like touched him or something and started to take his energy, taking his power till she healed herself. Nearly killed him!" Iris said.

"When did this happen?" Layla asked.

"I don't know...five minutes ago?" She said.

"Is everyone okay?" Layla asked.

"I don't know. Storm and Jean liked rushed out of the room with Logan in their arms." Iris said.

She soon went back to her bed and back to sleep. Layla laid in bed for a few moments before going to sleep as well.

Layla was just barely waking up when she someone kicked her bed. "Wake up, sleepyhead."

Layla sat up and rubbed her eyes. She looked over to see Iris standing over her, munching on a piece of toast. "What now?" Layla asked.

"It's Saturday." Iris explained. Layla looked at the clock on the wall.

"And it's eight. I thought you're supposed to sleep in late on weekends." Layla said.

"I brought you toast." Iris said, handing her a piece of toast she had in her other hand.

"Thanks..?" Layla asked, but took a bite anyway, getting out of bed.

"Hurry and take a shower." Iris commanded her.

"Why?" Layla asked.

"Cause we're gonna hang out." She told her.

"And I have no say in the matter?" She asked.

"Not one word." Iris told her, smiling.

Layla sighed. She quickly took a shower and got dressed, and Iris was even waiting for her outside the bathroom. "Okay...creepy." Layla said as she finished pulling her hair into a pony tail. Iris smiled and looped her arm with Layla's.

"Lets go my amiga." She said.

They stopped in the kitchen where Iris prepared them huge ice cream sundaes. "You're not serious, are you?" Layla asked as Iris pushed the bowl in front of her "It's only, like nine."

Iris sat down next to her on the stool. "Mmm..." She said, taking a bite of hers.

"Okay..." She said, eating hers. After that Iris made her sit through a whole gory horror movie, where the whole time Layla was actually either screaming, hiding under a pillow, or trying not to barf up her sundae.

Layla screamed and grabbed the couch pillow, covering her face.

"What's going on?" She heard Bobby ask as he ran into the room.

"Oh, this guy just got his head hacked off, and Lay-zee is about to crap her pants." Iris explained, chuckling.

"Make it stop! Make it stop!" Layla sobbed into the pillow.

"Umm...okay...well any of you two seen Rogue?" Bobby asked them.

"Nope." Iris answered. Layla peered out from under the pillow to look at Bobby but ended up seeing the TV instead and screamed.

After that, Iris decided to take Layla swimming outside in the school pool. They played chicken, Iris sitting on Pete's shoulders (Layla had found out earlier that they were sort of sweethearts, and that is was funny since Pete could turn himself into a tough metal and was super strong while Iris had super strength), while Layla sat on Pete's friend, Leo's shoulders. Of course, even when Iris was trying to go easy on her still won over and over again.

"Come on, Legs! You can get her!" Leo encouraged her as she got back on his shoulders. He liked to call her legs since apparently she had super skinny legs. Layla just guessed he couldn't remember her name.

Iris chuckled and gestured for Layla to go at her again. Leo walked over to them, and Iris lunged out to grab Layla, but she ducked, wrapping her arms around Iris's waist and pulling to the left, sending them both into the water.

They changed back into their dry clothes and sat outside in the grass and ate some super cheesy and greasy pizza with Kitty. The lounged in the grass for a while before heading inside. Scott was walking briskly with Storm.

"Scott!" Layla called. He hesitated, but turned around. "Where are you going?"

"To go get Rogue." He told her, and started walking again.

Kitty and Iris dragged her back to them and they watched a chick flick, which Layla was a lot more glad to be watching that that last one. Kitty did Layla's nails before they had some dinner, spaghetti and meat balls, before they played a game of truth or dare, which quickly became a game of truth.

"Layla." Iris said.

"What, Queen Iris?" Layla answered, sarcastically.

"Have you met any cute boys here?" She asked.

"Umm..." Layla stopped to think as she leaned back into her pillow. They were all sitting on her bed. "Bobby is sorta cute, but he's been Rogue-myfied. Leo was cute, but sort of a pervert." She said, chuckling. "Plus he just scares me."

"And Pyro?" Kitty asked.

"Umm...Yeah, I guess. We're just friends, though." Layla answered.

"Your turn, Kitty." Iris told her.

"So, did you and Pyro ditch yesterday?" She asked her.

"Yeah." Layla asked.

"Oo la la." Iris said, winking.

"It's my turn." Layla, said, rolling her eyes. Layla was super horrible when it came to her turn. She really didn't have anything she was dieing to ask. "And I pass."

"You always pass." Kitty said.

"Yes, I do." Layla said. "But it's Iris's turn."

"What did you and Pyro do?" Iris asked.

"We just sat around in here and talked. That's it. Well, either we were talking or arguing." Layla said, smirking.

"What did you guys talk about?" Kitty asked.

"I don't know, stupid stuff." Layla answered.

"Like what?" Iris asked.

"It's not your turn." Layla reminded her.

"Like you were going to ask anything in the first place." Kitty said.

"Okay fine. We talked about our powers, my family, other random stuff, like you guys or Scott or something. And then we argued about how much we hated each other. And then how stupid our fights were." Layla said. "And that's it!"

They stayed up for a bit before Kitty fell asleep. Iris and Layla carried her back to her room, which was only down the hall, before going back to their room and calling it a night.

That night Layla dreamt a really strange dream. That she was in her room reading when Bobby walked in and started to ask her about Rogue and where she was. And then Bobby morphed into John, who started to tell her how stupid she was. And he started to get in a fight with her before he told her he was leaving, and Layla started to cry and beg him to stay, but he just left anyway.

Waking up with a start, her throat was suddenly dry. Creeping out of her room, she tried to go as quietly as she could to the kitchen. Walking around the school in the middle of the night crept her out, so she almost ran there. The light was off in the kitchen, so she dashed to the fridge, since she didn't know where the light switch was.

Opening the fridge, she pulled out a bottled water and unscrewed the cap, taking a huge gulp as she closed the fridge, which surrounded herself in darkness. She gulped down what felt like half the bottle.

"Why so thirsty?"


	8. Ch 7 Speechless

Hey, like I promised, the next chapter. Sorta long. Thanks for all the reviews, though!! You guys are awesome!!  
Thank you, **Inspired.Butterfly. **I really appreciate it, you're awesome :)  
I will, **Ratdogtwo**, I promise. And thank you!  
Thanks, **Saiyu!** And I just felt like trying a cliffhanger out :P  
Really, **Takerslady**? I'm sorry, I'll work on that. And thanks!! Here's the next chapter.

Quick question! Does anyone know the time space between the first Xmen and X2?

* * *

Chapter 7 - Speechless

_"Why so thirsty?"_

Layla jumped in surprise and snorted into the water, it catching in her throat and then coming back up into her hand as she ran to the sink, coughing and slamming the half empty bottle of water down. "D-damn it...Jo-...john!" She coughed.

He flicked on the light, and she caught his familiar smirk. Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, and taking another sip of the water to smooth her throat, she screwed the cap back on and glared at him. "You can't do that! You just about gave me a heart attack, you little cruel jerk!"

"Someone is in a bad mood." He observed.

"No, really?" Layla snapped. "And what are you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same thing." He said, defensively.

"I had a bad dream." She said.

"Really?" He asked. "What about?"

"I-I don't remember." She said, leaning against the counter.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He said, crossing his arms. Layla finally saw what he was wearing. A dark blue t-shirt and black sweats. And his normally combed back hair was falling in front of his face. And then she thought of what she was wearing, a black shirt and blue cheerleading shorts, her own hair pulled back in a pony tail that she was positive was coming out in all sort of places. Clearing her throat, she crossed her own arms in front of her.

"And you?" She asked.

"I had a sudden craving for some pizza." He said, walking over and sitting down at the counter island, facing her.

"Do you often have cravings for pizza at five minutes to midnight?" Layla asked, opening the cupboards and pulling out two plates, and grabbing two slices of the left over pizza from the fridge, one on each plate, and jamming both plates into the microwave.

"Do you often chug down a whole bottle of water at five minutes to midnight?" He countered.

"It was half a bottle of water and I do." She said, glancing at him over her shoulder.

"I honestly don't know how to respond to that." He said with a slight chuckle.

"Wow, John speechless. Someone whip out a camera." Layla said, sarcastically, quickly opening the microwave as it hit one second left. She always raced to avoid the annoying beeping. Pulling out the plates, she used her elbow to close the microwave and walked over to sit on the stool across from John's handing him his plate. How was she not surprised when he didn't say thank you or even give her a thankful smile?

"Yeah, shut up." He said, taking a bite of the pizza. "So did you hear about Rogue?"

"Whatta bout har?" Layla asked, her mouth full of pizza.

"Magneto kidnapped her." He said, casually.

"What?!" Layla asked, swallowing.

"Yup. Right out of that weird guys arms." He said. "I guess she ran away or some shit. That one guy, Logan or Wolverine or whatever, went to go get her along with Cyclops and Storm. But he still got her." John explained. "I'm surprised you haven't heard this."

"Is it cause of the whole Logan stabbed her, and then she stole his power to heal herself, nearly killing him thing?" Layla asked.

"Probably." He answered, shrugging, and taking a bite out of his pizza. "Yeah, everyone took off to get her. Logan, Cyclops, Dr. Grey, Storm." He said.

"When?" Layla asked.

"I don't know, like an hour ago or something." He said.

"But why would Magneto want her?" Layla asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" He snapped.

Layla frowned but took another bite of her pizza, nearly halfway done with it. They were silent till they were done eating. "You know what?" He looked up at her. "I hate pizza."

"You just ate a whole slice. And you had some this afternoon." He said.

"I know. I'm a liar and a fraud." Layla said, smirking.

"Nice." He said, sarcastically.

"I know." She said.

"You two are up too?" Layla turned to see Bobby walk into the kitchen.

"Yeah. What's your excuse?" Layla asked.

"Worried about Rogue?" John asked, sharpness in his voice and a smirk on his face.

"Yup." Bobby said, as he sat down by Layla.

"It'll be okay, Bobby." Layla said, picking up her plate and leaning over, grabbing John's, walking over and placing them in the sink, before returning. "I'm sure she'll be fine."

"Yeah." Bobby said.

"Let's talk about something and get your mind off of her." Layla volunteered.

"Like what?" Bobby asked.

"Anything. I found out why I never was allowed to watch rater R movies today." Layla said, nodding. "Yeah, big no-no." Bobby chuckled and nodded.

"You weren't allowed to watch rated R movies?" John asked.

"No not really. I mean I was able to when I turned 16, but they weren't there for that. So that was probably my first one. And not gonna happen again anytime soon either." Layla said.

"Would you just cut that out?" Bobby asked John.

"What?" Layla asked, looking at John.

"He keeps opening and closing his lighter." Bobby said, rubbing his temples. "It's so annoying." But John continued to do it. "Come on, man, cut it out!"

"Bobby leave him alone. Just tone it out. I barely noticed he was doing it." Layla said.

"I don't need you to stick up for me." John snapped at her.

"Hey, man, she was just trying to be nice." Bobby said to John.

"Well she should mind her own business." John snapped.

"You are such a-"

"Hey!" Layla said, grabbing Bobby's arm. "It's okay. Okay? I don't care."

"Why do you do that?" Bobby asked.

"Do what?" Layla asked.

"Let him talk to you that way?" Bobby asked her.

"Cause he's a little punk and it doesn't bother me." Layla said.

"Thanks." John said sarcastically.

"And I get a few words in too." Layla said. Bobby grunted and shook his head. "What?" Layla said, smiling. "I do!"

"I find that hard to believe." Bobby said.

"What I can be a bitch when I want to be." Layla argued. And then John and Bobby started to laugh. "You guys are such jerks." Layla said. And then she smiled. "Well atleast you guys stopped fighting."

"Yeah, to laugh at you." Bobby pointed out.

"It's a start." Layla said, shrugging. "I still don't understand how you guys can be friends when you're constantly fighting."

"You and him do it." Bobby said.

"Who said we were friends?" John asked.

"Yeah I mean, who is to say I don't totally hate him?" Layla asked, smirking. "I mean, I can eat a pizza but really hate it."

"Who would hate pizza?" Bobby asked.

"A freak." John said, smirking and watching Layla.

Layla watched him as well, not letting her eyes leave his. "Yeah...a freak." She agreed.

A few minutes later she yawned, suddenly feeling tired. Standing up she started her arms out in front of her. "Hey, guys, I'm going to go ahead and go back to bed."

"Okay." Bobby said, turning to look at her. "Good night."

Layla nodded and started to walk out. "See ya." John called before she left the room. Glancing back at him, he was watching her. Nodding, she kept walking before he was out of sight.

That morning the buzz was all around school about Rogue. Layla had already heard the story from three different people. How Magneto kidnapped Rogue and used her to transfer his power to hers, so she could power this giant machine on top of the statue of liberty that would turn everyone in New York into Mutants. And how the machine was defective but he didn't know that. And how Logan was able to save everyone before it was too late, nearly dieing in the process. Even how it changed Rogues bangs into white.

It was interesting the first time, but just started to get boring every time someone tried to tell her. The first time she heard it was from Iris, of course. She had woken Layla up at nine in the morning and started to tell her, saying she tried to wait for Layla to wake up but it was too hard. And then she heard it from Leo, who afterward asked her to swim in the pool with him, but she declined. And the third was from Kitty.

She wanted to talk to someone who wouldn't try to shove rumors or gossip down her throat. Sighing, she scanned outside, spotting the perfect person sitting at the picnic table. Smiling, she walked over and sat down across from John. "Hey." She greeted him.

"Hey." He greeted, opening and closing his lighter.

Layla sighed and leaned her head on her hand, her fingers outlining the swirls in the wood that could be seen through the red paint. "I'm bored." She stated.

"That sounds like a personal problem." He stated.

Layla had learned to live with his comments. His witty and rude replies. She also learned not to take offense. "I wanna go do something."

"Then go." He told her.

"There's nothing to do." She said, sighing.

"You could hotwire one of the cars and drive down to New York." He suggested.

"Psh." Layla said, smiling and raising her head to look at him. "Like I could do that."

"I did once." He said.

"Really?" Layla asked. "Did you get caught?"

"Of course." He answered. "Nothing gets past these freaks." He said, gesturing towards the school. "But didn't matter. It was still worth it."

"What did you do when you left?" She asked.

"Just drove around." He said, shrugging.

"By yourself?" Layla asked.

"Of course. None of these losers was about to do something like that. Besides, I wanted to go by myself." He said.

"When was this?" She asked.

"I don't know, like a few months before you got here." He said.

Layla looked up to see Iris walking over to them. "Well, well, well. How am I not surprised?" She asked, coming over and sitting next to Layla.

"What?" Layla asked.

"That I would find you two together." She said, raising her eyebrows.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Layla asked, uninterested as she went back to outline the swirls in the picnic table.

"Well, it's just that you two spend most of your time together." She said, shrugging.

"Whatever." Layla said, shrugging.

"Yeah, whatever." Iris said, shrugging. "So, Pyro, did you hear-"

"Yes, he heard. No he doesn't want to hear it again." Layla groaned.

"Oh, so you speak for him now?" Iris asked. But she didn't sound annoyed. More like curious about something.

Layla looked up at John and expected him to be giving her a look, but instead he was just watching her. "No." Layla said looking at Iris. "I don't. John can do whatever he wants."

"Hmm." Iris said, shrugging. "Well, anyways. I guess Dr. Grey deemed Rogue okay, so she was talking to Bobby. I can see a romance there."

Layla chuckled. "You can see a romance anywhere. Hell, you could probably see a romance between John and I if you wanted to."

"Don't go putting ideas in my head." She said, but her expression revealed she probably had been thinking about that.

Just then John stood up. "I'll see you later, Layla." He said as he walked away.

"Oh, look, you scared him away." Layla said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh he'll come back for you." Iris said, sighing.

"Yeah, whatever that means." Layla said, chuckling. It was quiet for a moment. "Let's go sit by the pool."

"Okay!" Iris said, standing up and waiting for Layla. Standing up, Layla let Iris loop arms with her as they made their way around the school. They lounged in the chairs and watched as Pete and Leo try to show off for them.

"What can Leo do, anyway?" Layla asked after a minute.

"Water Manipulation." Iris answered. "Which pretty much explains why he loves to hang around the pool everyday."

"I guess." Layla answered. Just then Leo glanced over at her and smiled, waving. Layla forced a smile back.

It was only a couple hours later, around five. Despite being here for almost two weeks, she had gotten lost in the hallways. But this time there was no one to stop and ask directions from.

Sighing, she looked around. The school couldn't be that big, if she kept walking she had to run into someone soon. Frustrated, she let out a annoyed groan.

"Lost?" Someone chuckled.

Layla whipped around to see John walking towards her. "Psh, no!" Layla said.

"Oh. So, you know exactly where you are?" John asked and Layla smiled. "Thought so. Come on."

Layla smiled and followed him. "I've figured it out, though." She told him, her tone growing more serious.

"Figured out what?" He asked.

"Why you act the way you do." She answered and he threw her a glance. "You know, all defensive and guarded."

"Oh yeah?" He asked, his voice soaking in venom.

"Yeah. You must have had something tragic happen to you." She said.

"I thought you were the one with the tragic past." He said.

"I know. I do. I mean, you're loving family suddenly turns cold on you and kicks you to the streets, cutting you out of their lives, that's bound to screw you up some how." She said. "But, when that happened, I told myself I wouldn't let it change me. I mean sure, I was pretty heart broken and depressed. But I wasn't going to let it ruin my life. I wasn't going to make myself suffer, just cause of someone else's actions. That's not me." She looked over at John, who was staring at the ground, his hands in fists, and her face softened. She placed her hand on his arm, but he flinched back, pushing her hand away. She frowned and walked in silence for a moment. "I mean, I know we might not be friends in the traditional sense. I don't think the teenage edited definition of friends would describe us, but we're something right? I don't know what. I mean, sometimes I just hate you SO much. And then other times, you're the only one I wanna talk to. Sure, half the time we talk we're arguing. Or you're being your rude self, but that's what I like about you. I mean, it would be easier to be friends with someone like Bobby, but that's not what I want. And I know it might not be ideal, the thing we have, but I would take it over nothing. I mean, you're not like any one I've ever met. Seriously. You're different." John was silent for the longest time, but his hands loosened. Layla sighed. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" He asked.

"I know you aren't the kind of person that wants people to "share feelings" or whatever it was I just did." She said, shrugging.

"Whatever." He said. "I don't care."

"Okay." Layla answered. And then she stopped to think. Didn't care she told him, or didn't care about what she told him? Shaking her head, she decided she didn't want to know.


	9. Ch 8 Runaway

So, this is another chapter to get John and Layla closer together. But, next chapter they aren't going to be all close or whatever. And it's extra long, so yay!

Thanks, **Takerslady**! Yeah, I thought it was pretty cute myself :).  
I'm trying, **Ratdogtwo**. :) I hope you really like this chapter.  
Thank you thank you thank you **Inspired.Butterfly**!! You really think there was a likeness? That's awesome! I really hope you like this chapter.  
Don't beat down you're computer, **Saiyu**, then I won't be able to get your awesome reviews!! Lol. Okay, I'll work on spaceing the stuff out.  
I try to bring something different to the table, **Certh.** And yes, I know what you mean with the other Pyro/OC stories. And thanks for the answer to my question, about the time space.

(I leave in five days, so I'm going to try to get these chapters out as quick as possible till then. And then I will be gone for a month, and will not be able to update. I don't know if I'll survive :) lol.)

* * *

Chapter 8 - Runaway

It probably wasn't the best moment to try to wake Layla up, considering she was having a nightmare about killer psycho things chasing her and trying to eat her.

"Wake up, Layla! Come on. Layla! Layla!"

Layla released a dry scream and reached out, flailing her arms, before falling off the bed flat on her back.

"What the hell, Layla?"

Layla looked up at John standing over her, a shocked expression on his face. Rubbing her eyes, she sat up. "What's going on?"

"You tell me! I was just trying to wake you up, when you like nearly attacked me, before flying out of your bed!" He said. And then she noticed she could barely see his face in the darkness and he was whispering.

Yawning, she stood up and looked around. "What time is it?"

"Almost twelve." He answered.

"Okay. Why are you waking me up in the middle of the night?" She asked him, she then quickly looked over at Iris, who was sleeping, her blankets halfway of the bed, and she was hugging the pillow and her headphones still on her ears. He smiled and took something out of his pocket and held it up. Layla reached out and felt it. "A key?"

"Yes. That belongs to a car." He said, mocking her, saying it slowly like she was stupid.

"A car?" She asked. "What are you planning?"

"We're going for a drive." He said. "Now get dressed." When Layla didn't move, he spoke again. "Hurry!"

"Umm...okay..." She said, stumbling over to her dresser and pulling out some jeans and a sweater. She pulled her pants over her shorts and pulled on her sweater, zipping it up. He walked over to her and handed her shoes to her. Before she had the second one all the way on, he grabbed her arm and quickly pulled her out of the room. "John!" She hissed, falling in to him. "Too fast!"

"Get your shoe on!" He ordered her.

"Well, sorry! I WAS doing that before you dragged me out of the room!" She said to him, as she leaned down and pulled her shoe on her foot the rest of the way.

"Okay good, now lets go, turn us invisible."

"Wait, first-" She said.

"No first, just do it before we get caught!" He told her grabbing her wrist, glaring at her and his voice demanding.

"Fine!" She said, closing her eyes and concentrating. Before she could open her eyes he was already pulling her along. "Damn it, John, I swear-"

"Shut. Up. Layla." He told her, his voice low and hostile.

"Okay, but I have to warn you I'm not very coordinated in the dark!" She said.

"Shh!" He said. Only a few seconds after that Layla stumbled over his feet and fell down. "Layla! You are making this so hard!" He said, annoyed as he grabbed her waist and pulled her up, pulling her along with him. Layla just focused all of her thought onto being quiet, staying standing, and trying to keep up with his pace. Finally, John opened a door in the wall which led to a dark tunnel he dragged her down before it led to another door he opened which led to a sort of parking garage.

He let go of her wrist and began walking to a car, as Layla let herself become visible again. She started to follow him, but ended up walking into something and fell back, cursing wildly.

She looked up to see John standing by a car watching her. "Did you really just walk into that pole." It was less of a question and more of an accusation.

"Well, thank you, John. I am okay." She said as she stood up and made her way over to him. He just shrugged and opened the drivers' seat of the car, getting in and unlocking the passenger's seat door. Layla climbed in, putting on her seat belt. She watched as he started the car and pressed a button in the car, which opened the car door entrance, leading outside.

"So, how did you get the key?" She asked as he drove out and down the hill towards the gate.

"I know a guy." He said. "Oh, but uh, don't be surprised when you find out Cyclops is dead in the morning." He said, shrugging.

"What!" Layla choked.

"Relax, Layla. It's a joke." He said, glancing at her.

She just sighed and shifted in her seat and watched as they exited through the gate and the dark trees light up as the lights of the car before turning dark again. "Where are we going?" She asked.

"To the city." He answered.

"And then what?" She asked.

"I don't know, drive around." He said. "You said you wanted to get out."

"Umm...in the middle of the night?" She asked.

"Take it or leave it." He said, his eyes narrowing.

"I'm just messing around. It's awesome. Thanks." She answered as she yawned. She went back to staring outside at the trees.

"Layla. Hey, Layla, wake up." Layla felt someone shaking her.

"What?" She asked as she sat up in the car. She yawned. "Did I fall asleep?" She asked.

"Yeah, but we're here." He said.

Layla looked around. Sure enough, buildings and cars surrounded them. She loved the city. All those bright lights and buildings. "This is so cool." She said.

"You like it?" John asked.

"Yeah, a lot. I mean, I've been cooped up in that school for almost two whole weeks." John took a turn down a street where there were fewer cars. He turned into a large parking lot and turned the engine off, getting out. Layla followed his move and got out as well, the cold air instantly greeting her. She shivered and pulled her jacket closer to her.

"Come on." John called to her. Layla turned and walked around the car, following him into the grass and down a few wood steps onto a dock. They walked all the way to the end where it ended before sitting down, dangling their feet just above the water.

"This is awesome." She breathed as she stared across the water.

"I guess." He answered.

"You guess?" Layla asked. "Come on, isn't this at least a little better than the school?"

"Sure." He answered, shrugging.

Layla leaned to the side and gave him a playful push with her shoulder. "You're sad."

"I don't really care about nature that much. It's sorta just there." He said.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that. As soon as it's gone you're gonna be missing it." Layla said, raising her eyebrows.

"I hate the school, though." He told her.

"Why?" Layla asked.

"Everything is so limited there. I can't do anything. It suffocates me." He said.

"Why do you stay?" Layla asked. "I mean you could so easily get away." She said, gesturing out to the water.

"No where to go. Besides, I'm only sixteen, no one would take me seriously." He said, shrugging. "No, I gotta wait a lil bit. At least till I'm eighteen. I think by then I'm gonna crack. Just a little over a year."

"Well, wait up for me when you turn eighteen, we'll ditch it together." She said.

"Yeah, sure." He answered. "You probably would, too."

"Hell yeah." Layla answered, smiling.

"Most people I know would chicken out. I mean they did with ditching the school for the night. They wouldn't even ditch class." He said.

"I guess I'm not most people." She answered, looking out across the water.

"We'll see." He said, and Layla gave a chuckle.

"Yes, you will see. I'm gonna show you." She answered. They sat in silence for a while before Layla spoke again. "Hey, what time is it?"

"I don't know. Probably around one-thirty or something." He answered.

Layla sighed and stood up. "We should go."

"If you say so." He said after a moment before standing up and following her to the car. As Layla and him got in, he said, "We aren't going back yet, though."

"Oh, of course not. We just started." Layla answered as he started the car.

Twenty minutes later, they sat parked in a 7-11 parking lot sipping their big gulps. "Tell me about what your life was like before you found out you were mutant." John told her.

"Um, okay." Layla said. "Well, I was a sophomore in school, but I took junior classes. I guess I was a real nerd, you know good grades and all. But not in math, that was my worst subject. My best friend was Jessica. We had been friends since we were ten. She probably has no idea what happened to me. I should probably call her. Then again, she probably doesn't care. We had a really huge fight before everything happened. She thought I was trying to take her boyfriend Trevor. Psh. That was pretty stupid. He was a total perverted pig, I hated his guts. But I guess if we didn't have that fight, we were already drifting apart. She was super pretty. And was slowly climbing to popularity, while I was still at the bottom. Don't get me wrong. I was perfectly content."

She paused but he continued to look at her like he was expecting more.

"Umm...I was really close with my little brother, Morghan. I miss him more than anything in the world. I still can't believe how there might be a chance I'll never see him again..." Layla's voice began to crack and she cleared her throat. "Umm... My dad was always really sweet, but he always had anger moments. They could be pretty bad sometimes, but afterward he always felt really guilty. He would take the family out to dinner after that. Umm...every other Friday night was movie night. We would go out and see a new movie. And the Fridays we didn't go out, we would have pizza and rent movies. My mom was a stay at home mom, and my dad was an accountant. I had a pretty boring life. " Layla said, chuckling.

"Nice." John said.

"I guess so." Layla said. She wanted to ask John about his past, but felt he really didn't want to talk about it. So, she silently finished off her drink and John gave her his as she got out of the car, walking over to the dumpster by the store and tossing them in, before returning to the warmth of the car. They sat in silence for a moment. "Hey, who's car does this belong to anyway?"

"Cyclops." He answered, sighing.

"We're gonna be in trouble when we get back, huh? They're gonna know." Layla said, and he nodded chuckling.

"They can't do anything to us, though." He said smiling. "It's not like they are gonna kick us out of the school, or anything. In reality they are powerless... they just don't want us to know. But they don't fool me."

"Oh..." Layla said, looking down at her shoes.

"You like them?" John asked. But Layla thought it sounded more of an accusation.

"Well, I like Scott. But I never thought of him as my superior." She said. "I don't know about the others. They are sorta just there...like nature." She said, smirking.

"Well, you'd be better off not liking any of them." He grunted, looking away.

"You're very full of hate, aren't you?" Layla asked, picking at her sweater zipper.

"There's a lot of people I hate." He said, shrugging.

"Do you hate me?" Layla asked, he looked at her and she smirked, raising her eyebrows.

"Sometimes." He answered, smirking.

"Oh, well, that's nice." Layla said, rolling her eyes playfully.

"Yeah, well, you're too nice for your own good." He said.

"Oh, I am, am I?" Layla asked.

"Yeah, you are. And you're such a pushover too." He said.

"Oh, so I should harden up like you? Be all cold and hateful and selfish?" She asked, looking at him.

"It's worked pretty good for me." He said, shrugging.

Layla laughed, and reached over, gently giving him a playful push. "Yeah, well, that's you John. It's not me. I wouldn't be able to pull it off."

"That's too bad." He said.

"And why is that?" Layla asked.

"Cause one of these days, the time is gonna have to come when you'll have to be that. And if you can't, well, you'll gonna screw a how lot up." He said, shrugging.

"But it's not that time yet. So I'm going to enjoy this before I have to go all heartless." She said, giggling.

He shook his head, smiling, and that's when she noticed he was fiddling with his lighter. Curiosity swept over her and she reached over, slipping her hand into his. He instantly stiffened and froze and she smirked, moving her hand to grab his lighter, pulling back, and holding it up in front of her face.

"You could have asked." He muttered.

"Can I see your lighter?" She asked, running her fingers over the design of the lighter. It was a shark. The lighter itself was warm and smooth. He just shook his head and she flipped the lighter open, causing it to ignite. She stared at the flame for a moment before watching slowly travel over to John's open palm. She let the lighter close, and curled her hand around it, dropping her hand in her lap, mesmerized by the ball of fire in his hand. It lit up the dark car, turning his face an orange. She watched the fire reflection dance across his face. And then she looked at his eyes, and she could see the fire in them. For a moment she thought that there was a separate fire inside them instead of just a reflection. But then, she shook her head and looked back at the fire, as he snapped his hand shut.

"So the fire can't burn you?" She asked.

"Not if I don't let it." He said, opening his hand back up and holding it out to her. Layla smiled and slapped her free hand down onto his, giving him a high five. "Very funny." He said, raising an eyebrow. Layla smiled and handed him his lighter.

"You really like your power, don't you?" Layla asked.

"Yes, I do. And I really wished you would appreciate yours." He told her.

"Why?" Layla asked.

"Cause it's what makes you you, Layla. I'm serious. And besides, if you didn't have a power, you would still be a boring, normal person sitting at home, thinking about your insignificant life, instead of sitting in this car, with me." He said, adding the last two words on lightly.

"But things would be...safe." She answered. "I would be happy, sitting at home thinking about my insignificant life, not knowing it was insignificant." She told him.

"Safe." He mocked the word. "Boring." He corrected. "When was the last time things were really exciting when you were at home? That really got your heart beating fast?"

"The day I found out about my power..." She mumbled.

"Exactly. And whenever you use your power, you're heart beats faster, you feel significant. Like no one can stop you and the world matters just a little bit less. " He told her. Layla looked down, knowing he was completely right. "But, then as soon as you stop, you feel small. Insignifgant. And all you want to do is go back to that feeling before." He gave a small chuckle. "Layla, you are significant...you're important...you're different."

Layla smiled as she looked up at him. He stared back at her for a moment before starting the car.

They got back around five thirty. They snuck in the same way they came and seemed to be just around the corner from her room when someone grabbed her shoulder. "Uh oh." Layla giggled at John, who had stopped and was glaring at the owner of the hand. Slowly, she turned around to see Scott looking down at her. "Oh, hey Scott."

"You're in trouble." He told her in a hard accusing tone.

"Good morning to you too!" Layla said. She backed up so she was shoulder to shoulder with John.

"Come with me." He said.

Layla sighed as she followed him, and turned to look at John, who smirked at her despite his hard cold stare into Scott's back. They finally walked into an office, where Professor Xavier sat at the desk.

"Scott, could you take Miss. Charme into the other room while I talk to John, please?" He asked.

Scott placed his hand on her shoulder and pulled her out, down the hall, and into an empty classroom. She sighed before walking over and pushing herself onto a table to sit.

"What were you thinking, Layla! I don't think this is very like you." He said, walking over to stand in front of her.

"You don't know me." She answered.

"I mean, ditching class, whatever. That's understandable. But to sneak out in the middle of the night, steal MY car and drive down to the city, and with some boy? That's just not right." He told her, shaking his head. Layla moved her gaze from his face to glare at the ground. "Layla, what were you doing?"

"I wanted to get out. To do something that would make my hair stand up and my heart beat fast." She said.

"Then do something else. What you did was practically illegal." He said her, his voice hard. "And with someone else."

Layla snapped her head up. "What's wrong with John?"

"He's not right for you. He's trouble. I think he's the one that talked you into doing these things." Scott said.

"One, you're not my dad. You can't tell me who I can and can't be friends with. Two, you don't know me! And three, John never made me do anything!" Layla snapped, getting mad. "And don't try to lecture me like this. It's a waste of time, cause I don't care!" She said.

"Layla." He said. "Layla." He sighed, shaking his head. "Come on. You want to be different?" He asked her, but Layla just stared at him. "Then stop...this." He said. "All you're doing is proving you're just like every other girl. Trying to prove she's different. Falling for the bad guy, the dangerous guy. Disobeying and then saying what you just said. It's all been done a million times." He said.

"Scott-" She started, but he cut her off with a wave of his hand.

"Don't. I know what you're going to say. That you're not like everyone else, yada yada etc. etc." He said. "Then prove it to me!" Layla swallowed and looked down, her confidence wavering. He must have seen that. "Listen," he voice softened, "You don't need to do what you just did. That was pretty bad, I don't even think you realize how bad. And you need to learn, that's not how to live. I mean, I can understand. I'm mad, but I understand why you did it. I was there."

"I'm sorry." Layla apologized.

"I know. But that's not going to make it go away." He told her.

"Okay, fine. I'm sorry. And I promise to never do it again." She snapped. "Can I go now?"

"Fine. Go. I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to do. You're right, I'm not your dad. I can't tell you what to do. But, I am your friend. And I can tell you what I think you should do. And what you shouldn't do." He said, putting his hands on his hips.

"And I should be a loser, and not be friends with John, I know." Layla said.

"Oh, so now I'm a loser?" He asked. "That's great." Layla giggled. "I don't do the things you just did...doesn't like classify me as one?"

"You don't have to sneak out, steal a car, HAVE FUN even when you're not supposed to. You can do that whenever you want." Layla said, smiling.

"Actually, I can't." He said, raising his eyebrows.

"Well, anyways. John isn't "bad"." She said, rolling her eyes as she made quotations in the air when she said 'bad'.

"Just promise me you won't get hurt." Scott told her. "He'll just hurt you if you aren't careful."

"I promise." Layla said, holding up her pinky. He stared at her for a moment and she pulled her hand back. "Whoa. Old habits." She said, chuckling. "My bad."

"Okay, well, you can go now." He told her.

Layla sighed as she hopped off the table and walked out of the room quickly. She jumped when she looked over and saw John leaning against the wall.

"Being a stupid teenager, I'll have to grow up someday, need to look out for my future." He said, listing them off his fingers. "What about you?"

"What I did was wrong, I'm not different from anyone else, he understands but I need to stop." She said. "Oh, and I shouldn't be friends with you. You're "bad"." Layla said chuckling as they started walking.

"We're not friends." John said and she looked at him. "We're something different. Remember?" He asked.

"Yeah. Different." Layla agreed. That's when something clicked inside of her head and a new feeling spread over her.

"Well, I got to go. I'll talk you later, Lay." He said as he smirked and walked away.

Layla nodded but knew he couldn't see her anymore. Sighing, she made her way back to her room. Iris was sitting on Layla's bed. Sighing, she zipped off her sweater and let it drop to the ground before collapsing on her bed beside her. "I'm soo tired." She groaned.

"Guess what I had a dream about." Iris said. Layla rolled over on her back and stared at her. "I had a dream that Pyro crept in here, woke you up, and then convinced you to leave with him."

"You're mad. Why are you mad?" Layla asked, studying her.

"One, you said you didn't have a thing with him." Iris said, her voice mad.

"I don't!" Layla protested, pulling herself up to a sit. "We're just friends."

"Yeah, whatever. Well two, why didn't you tell me? I mean this is wake-me-up-in-the-middle-of-the-night news!" She answered.

"I just got back. I'm serious. Scott just got done lecturing me." Layla said.

Iris's forehead wrinkled for a second. "Just a quickie, you are seriously the only person here, besides the adults, who calls him by his first name, Scott."

"Yeah, well, whatever." Layla said.

"And back to the point." She quickly grew excited and shifted. "What did you guys do?"

"We stole Scott's car and drove down to the city." Layla answered.

"Seriously!" Iris asked, gasping.

"For real." Layla said.

"Well, what did you guys do?" She asked.

"Drove around, talked." Layla said, shrugging.

"Tell me everything. I want details." Iris said.

"Okay. On the drive there I fell asleep. I was exhausted. But he woke me up when we got there. We sat on a dock by the water for a bit-"

"Ooo, romantic." Iris cooed.

"-Before grabbing something to drink at a 7-11. Then we talked for a long time before driving around for a while, and then we came back here." Layla said, shrugging.

"You know, I've never really noticed Pyro before. He was just there. Every time I tried to talk to him, he would get all defensive and rude." Iris rolled her eyes.

"He is. I think he just wants someone to care enough to push past that and still try to be with him." Layla said, shrugging.

"And that someone is you." Iris said, smiling.

"I don't know." Layla said as she shrugged.

"No, it is! I see the way you look at him. You seriously care about him." Iris told her. "I mean, I can read it on you're face every time you see him. It's not just an 'Oh, he's cute I like him'. You seriously care about him, beyond that. What you two got is deep."

"How many times do I have to say, We-"

"Just friends, yeah whatever. Keep telling yourself that, amiga." Layla rolled her eyes as she let herself fall back into the bed.

"I wish I could read his mind sometimes." Layla confessed. "Sometimes, I would give anything to know what he's thinking. What he thinks. He never opens up to me. I mean, a few times I thought he was about to, but instead he just got defensive."

"Don't worry. He'll warm up to you." And then her face brightened. "Pun!" She announced. "Get it? Cause he manipulates fire? Warm up? I almost didn't catch that one."

"Congratulations." Layla said, chuckling.


	10. Ch 9 When Youre Gone

Okay, short chapter I know. And I'm leaving early Tuesday morning. So, this will be my last chapter. But I will update as soon as I get back.  
Thanks again, **Ratdogtwo**, your reviews mean alot.  
I understand, **Saiyu**, thanks a million!! Yay, I love cookies :D.  
I'm going to California for a month. And I'm going to continue as soon as I get back, **Takerslady.**  
**PetiteDiable. **Thanks so much for your review!  
Yup, I thought it was pretty funny myself. I could totally see myself doing that. In fact, I have a few time ;) **Inspired.Butterfly**. And thanks!!

* * *

Chapter 9 - When Youre Gone

Tick. Tick. Tick.

Layla was tempted to jump up and throw the clock off the wall. She was already mad at herself for not letting her sleep, she didn't need the clock to remind her of the time she was wasting staring at the ceiling. If she was correct and actually could read the clock in the dark, it was around one o'clock.

Letting out a sigh, she rolled over to her side and pushed back her falling bangs. It had been a couple days since the whole car-jacking thing. She thought that this would bring John and her closer together, but instead she hardly talked to him since. Almost like he was avoiding her.

Maybe that was his game? Make her warm up to him, until he was almost constantly on her mind, and then...nothing. Talk to her later, yeah right. It was so confusing, though. He was so confusing. But, then she wondered if she was over reacting. Maybe they were both just busy. Maybe it was nothing and she was just being stupid and paranoid.

She was even tempted to get out of bed, creep to his room, and demand what was going on. But, the first thing was that she had no idea where his room was. And second was she was sure that would just distant them even more.

"That's it. I'm just being paranoid, over reacting over nothing. It's nothing.

Nothing." She whispered to herself before rolling over onto her back. That

seemed to settle her mind and she fell asleep.

But it hadn't changed for another week.

She sat, sitting on her bed, flipping through one of Iris's magazines, while she shuffled through her CD's and tried to organize them alphabetically on the floor below Layla. They sat in silence before Iris spoke.

"So, did you and Pyro, like, have a fight?"

Layla glanced at her before flipping the page. "I don't know." She answered, shrugging.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Iris asked her.

Layla sighed. "Well after that one night we ditched school, he sorta stopped talking to me." She said, shrugging.

"Did you do something wrong?" Iris asked her.

"No!" Layla said. "Atleast not that I know of. And even if I did, he would have said something...I think." Layla said. "I mean, he hates all those stupid mind games people play to create drama. He's straightforward. But, then again, he isn't one to bring up problems or talk about what he's feeling. I really don't know. I didn't do anything purposely."

"He hates drama, huh?" Iris asked. "Well, it sounds like he likes to create it."

"Yeah, he's weird." Layla pointed out. "But, I'm not going to worry about it."

"Whatever helps you sleep better at night." Iris mumbled.

"It does."

The next day, she sat next to Iris in class. Drawing doodles in her notebook, she glanced up at Bobby and Rogue's back, since they sat in front of her. She watched as Bobby's hand reached over and laced with Rogue's gloved hand. Narrowing her eyebrows she looked up at the teacher, Storm, writing something on the board. After a moment, she sighed and flipped the page in her notebook and started to take notes, for the first time since she came to the school.

The next few days she devoted her bored mind to getting back on track with schoolwork. Taking notes, turning in assignments.

"That was an excellent essay on Romeo and Juliet." Storm complimented her as she handed papers. Layla took the paper and nodded, pushing it under her notebook.

"Excellent." Iris repeated the word beside her. "I didn't know you were such a fan of the play."

"Please. Juliet is a slut, and Romeo is...well, a guy. And they are both out of their minds." Layla mumbled.

"Ouch." Iris chuckled. "Some one is in a bad mood."

"Sorry." Layla sighed, but still not looking at her.

And then later that day, she sat on her bed, studying hard on her notebook, trying to memorize the notes, and writing a few things here and there. Iris was reading a magazine, but walked over to turn up the volume of the stereo.

"Can you turn that back down? I'm trying to study!" Layla snapped.

Iris gave her a look as she turned the music down. "You've gone all hardcore school nerd on us."

"Sorry for wanting to be smart." She snapped.

"Serious, Lay. What's up?" She asked. "You've been acting weird for a couple weeks now."

Layla sighed and looked up. "I don't even exist now!" Iris gave her a look. "When he passes me in the hall, he won't even look at me! I don't know what to do!"

"Pyro drama." Iris sighed and walked over sitting down on Layla' bed. "Still ignoring you, huh?"

"Yup." Layla said, biting her lip and nodding, annoyed.

"I got to say, he sure does got a hold of you." Iris stating.

"What's that mean?" Layla asked.

"Well, I mean, he managed to turn broody, confident Layla, into a nervous worried pile of emotions." She said, simply, shrugging.

"Nice." Layla said, chuckling.

"I'm serious. When you two were tight, you acted really confident and hard as nails. Like nothing could stop you. And then, once he drops you, you get all nervous and worried. You get serious about school, you are irritable all the time." She said.

"That's not because of John." She protested.

"Sure." She answered. "Just like you didn't have a thing for him."

"I don't have a thing for him." She protested, dropping her pencil and slapping her notebook closed. "I wish you would just shut up about that."

"Irritable." She echoed, smiling.

"Shut up." Layla snapped, pushing off the bed and walking over to her dresser, placing her notebook on top. Sudden new found rage traveled through her. This was all John's fault. He was the jerk that was acting like this. Well, fine! If he wanted to be this way, she wouldn't let him get to her. It was a good thing he was ignoring her, or else she might be forced to talk to him.

"Okay, that's it." Iris said, standing up. "I've got to fix this."

Layla whipped around. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Just focus on denying your Pyro-crush." Iris told her, walking back over to her CD's.

Layla rolled her eyes and walked over to her bed, picking up the book on the lamp stand and sitting down, unaware of what Iris meant as 'fix this'.


	11. Ch 10 Carry On

Hey! Yay, I'm back! And it's my birthday! Sorry the chapter is so short, I wanted to get it out, so you guys didn't think I'd forgotten about you. And by the way, my chapters may be slower, due to I have cheerleading practice.  
Thanks, **Ratdogtwo**, and I'm so excited to be back.  
Yeah, I know it was short, sorry, **Saiyu**, and I'm sorry this chapter is so short. But I really hope you enjoy it and I haven't lost my touch.  
I know, I wouldn't want Iris to 'help' me either, **Jinx of the 2nd Law**, **but maybe she knows what she's doing. ** lost Yes, it was pretty warm, which I enjoyed so much. California was amazing, I can't wait till I get another chance to go out there again.  
I think we all do, **Certh. **;P  
Thanks, **Inspired.Butterfly**. My trip was awesome! I got to see some cousins I've never met, and my Aunt which I've never seen. And I went swimming like everyday. I even went to Disneyland, though I didn't find it very exciting. And I got to go boogieboarding at the beach for the first time.  
You'll have to read to find out, **Takerslady**

* * *

Chapter 10 - Carry On

"Walk with me." Iris proposed, looping her bright red-sleeved arm through Layla's bare arm, since she was wearing a light blue short sleeve shirt today. Layla glanced down at Iris's outfit. She had just gotten some new clothes. This one was a bright red long sleeve shirt, with a black and white striped formal vest, a purple scarf, and red plaid skirt, with red high top converse.

"Okay." Layla shrugged. It had been nearly a month, and Iris hadn't done anything to 'fix' whatever she was planning on fixing. She listened to Iris hum a song, and focused on guessing what song it was, and finally came up with Holiday by Green Day. She tried to see if she could match the words and sing it in her head, along with her friends humming, but could only get the chorus.

Then she looked up and noticed hardly anyone was left in the hall. "We're gonna be late!" She exclaimed.

"Oops." Iris said, but something told Layla that she wasn't surprised at all. But just shook it off, there was no figuring Iris out. As they walked in Storm's classroom, she looked like she was just starting class. She gave Layla and Iris a look, before generally ignoring them, letting them get away with it.

Layla watched as Kitty gestured for Iris, pulling her bag off the empty chair by her. Iris gave Layla a shrug and wink before claiming her spot beside Kitty. 'Whatever'. Layla said.

Then her eyes scanned the room looking for the nearest empty seat.

But there was only one.

Besides John.

And then Layla figured it out. "Damn it, Iris." She hissed to herself, and hesitated by the doorway.

"Layla, please, take a seat. There's a empty one besides John." Storm said.

"Oh, okay. I didn't notice, I'm sorry." She answered, smiling apologetically before hurrying over and sliding into the seat quietly, already flipping her notebook open, and ripping out her pencil from the metal coil. In the process, her elbow bumped John's arm. She flinched back instantly, and allowed herself to cast a glance at him. She expected him to be looking forward, ignoring her, but instead he was studying her so closely, his gaze burned her face. She drew in a long breath, before looking away and hastily started taking notes.

She could feel his gaze on her through the whole class, and could see his head turn towards her often. When she looked back at him, he was watching her hand take notes on the notebook. He reached forward and turned the notebook at an angle, and his eyes scanned across it. Then he looked up at her face, which was expressionless, and then gave her a confused look, which was followed by a sigh and him turning back to look at the teacher. She thought she heard him say, "Layla, Layla, Layla." Almost chastising, but couldn't be sure.

When class was over, she jumped from her seat and practically ran from class, eager to escape his burning gaze. But, just outside the doorway, she tripped over her own feet and fell to her hands and knees, her notebook landing a few feet in front of her. She sighed, and pushed her hair back, climbing back to a stand as people started to file past her. Pushing past them, she went to retrieve her notebook when she saw someone reach down and pick it up. About to take it, she looked up into John's face.

"Since when do you take notes in class?" He asked her. And than added, almost accusingly, "Since when do you even pay attention?"

"I don't know." Layla said, shrugging, snatching her notebook away.

He looked like he was about to say something else, but Layla saw Iris walking by and aggressively looped her arm with hers, and pulled her at a faster pace. Iris smiled at her, but Layla ignored her and dared a glance back at John, but he was gone.

She decided not to even bring it up with her and ignore the whole thing. Best not to encourage Iris.

And then it was quiet again, for a few more weeks. Until Iris urged Layla to walk to lunch with her. She dragged Layla over to the picnic table, and cleverly kept her distracted by asking her about the last assignment. And then pushing her down in the seat by the edge. Layla instantly felt her left leg and arm touching someone, and instantly jumped away, almost falling off the seat. She looked at John, startled, and he was smiling at her. At her, in the sense he thought her reaction was funny and he was making fun of her.

"Hey, Lay, I'll be right back, I forgot my lunch." Iris said, and turned around, walking away.

"If you ask me, Iris is up to something." John said.

"When isn't she?" Layla asked, moving so she could sit in front of him.

His eyes scanned over her quickly, before looking back up at her eyes. "Hm."

"What's that mean?" She asked him.

"What happened to you?" He asked. Before she could answer, he started again. "You're even clumsier than before, you're always on time to class, you take notes in class!" He said, laughing.

"What happened to you?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked, looking confused.

She studied his face for a moment, before letting out an annoyed sigh, and shook her head. "Forget it." He studied her again for a long moment before nodding.

"I know." He said after a long moment.

"Know what?" She asked him, crossing her arms on the table.

"What you mean." He answered, leaning forward, crossing his own arms. Layla held out her hand to him, gesturing him to continue. "I've been ignoring you." He answered.

"Yeah, what's that about? This is the first real conversation we've had in two months!" She told him.

"I know, I know." He answered, nodding his head.

"Explanation?" She asked.

"I...I don't want to talk about." He told her. "Just know it has nothing to do with...you." He answered.

"Okay." She said, sitting straight again.

He hesitated, studying her, before smiling and nodding. "You didn't get mad at me or anything? Cause you seemed pretty pissed."

"No, not really, more like confused. Considering we were just starting to...you know, like, get along super good. Like friends, but different." She said.

"Yeah." He nodded. "So, I guess, hopefully things can go back to normal?"

"I'd like that."


End file.
